Need You Now
by SickMuse96
Summary: Amy and Ian break up: but realize they can't live without each other. Song fic to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.


**Salut, mes amis!** **Comment ça va? Anyway, here's another sappy song fic. :D Grammar's a bit sloppy today. Ok, make that very sloppy. It was kind of hard to make characters think at the same time. Whatever. My knees hurt. I'm getting old. No seriously. I hurt my knees at soccer when these girls kneed me. Rough team:( Anyway, here's the story. (Warning: the story may not flow and there is a high likelihood of plot holes. BEWARE.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.**

Fifteen years after the Hunt began, the thirty-ninth Clue was destroyed. There was no more rivalry between the teams. Ian and Amy began to date. After a year of dating, the two broke up. They had a huge argument. The last time Amy saw Ian was when he promised they would never speak again. She remembered when he slammed the door. He was gone. Forever.

Boston…

**Picture perfect memories **

**Scattered all around the floor. **

**Reaching for the phone, **

'**Cause I cant fight it anymore. **

Amy was sitting on her bed. It felt so empty without Ian. She looked around her apartment. All around her were pictures of her and Ian. _Those were the days. _The memories brought tears to her eyes. She picked up one of the photos of her hugging Ian. It was picture perfect. One of those Hallmark moments. A tear slid down Amy's cheek. She placed a finger over Ian's face. Ever since Ian left, she felt cold and depressed. It felt like a body part was gone. She looked at the picture again and then burst into tears.

After half an hour of crying, Amy looked at the phone. '_Should I call him?'_, she wondered. She picked up the phone. Then she remembered their last goodbye.

"_I can't stand you!" Amy screamed. "You're still the scumbag jerk I knew ten years ago!"_

"_I can't believe you're saying this! I just can't believe it!" Ian was getting mad._

_Amy calmed down. "Leave. Just go."_

_Ian was furious. "Fine, love. I'm leaving. Forever. I'm not coming back."_

"_Good! I DON'T NEED YOU!" _

_Ian grabbed his coat. "I promise you, Amy, that this is the last time I will ever speak to you. I swear on my life." And with the slam of the door, he was gone. _

She decided it would be best not to call. She put down the phone and lay down on her empty bed.

Amy couldn't even remember why they broke up. Ian was perfect. They were the perfect couple. They would go for walks, buy ice cream, go on dinner dates, see movies, they would laugh together, they would cry together and they would smile together. Everything had been perfect. Why would anyone want to end something so perfect?

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind **

**For me it happens all the time **

Amy couldn't think about anything but Ian. Even though she promised herself she would never think of Ian again, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She would remember his laugh, his hugs, his kisses, his voice and most of all, his smile. When she closed her eyes, she saw his face. When she went to sleep, she could hear his voice and his laugh. For as many times as she saw him in her brain, she would wonder if he thought about her too.

**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I **

**Need you now **

**Said I wouldn't call **

**But I lost all control and I need you now, **

**And I don't know how I can do without **

**I just need you now **

Amy looked at the clock. It was a quarter after one. She was all alone. There was no Ian. Dan and Saladin were at Ninja Academy and Nellie was at Le Cordon Bleu. Amy was totally and utterly alone. She needed someone. She needed one person. She needed the person she said she didn't need. She needed the person who hated her. She needed Ian.

Meanwhile, in London…

**Another shot of whiskey **

**Can't stop looking at the door, **

**Wishing you come sweeping **

**In the way you did before **

Ian sat at his desk in the study of his apartment. He was all alone. Except for a bottle of whisky that kept him company. He felt depressed again, so he poured a shot of whisky and downed it. He slammed the glass on his desk. He missed Amy. He closed his eyes and imagined Amy, walking in like she used to. When he opened his eyes, Amy wasn't there. He wished she was though. _The whisky's getting to my head, _he thought. He was dazed and a little drunk. His heart hurt again. He downed another shot. Drinking helped him remember the good times.

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, **

**For me it happens all the time **

Ian would often think about Amy. Whenever he went to the pub with Teddy, he would see Amy. Her image was planted in his brain. He couldn't go anywhere without seeing or hearing Amy. Whenever he drank, he would remember her laugh, her hugs, her kisses, her voice, her smile and most of all, her eyes. When he closed his eyes, he saw her face. When he went to sleep, he could hear her voice and her laugh. For as many times as he saw her in his mind, he would wonder if she thought about him too.

**It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I **

**Need you now **

**Said I wouldn't call **

**But I lost all control and I need you now. **

**And I don't know how I can do without **

**I just need you now... **

Ian came out from his daze. It was a quarter after one in Boston (he still hadn't reset his watch) and he was a little drunk. He was all alone. Natalie was at university, studying fashion and Isabel and Vikram were at the mansion, leaving Ian utterly alone. He saw the phone. _Maybe I should call_, he thought. Then he remembered the break up. It was awful. _But still…_ He picked up the phone. _Nah…_ He hung up the phone.

**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all **

At the same moment in time, Ian and Amy both picked up the phone. _'I guess I'd rather find out that he doesn't love me than not know at all', _thought Amy. _'I guess I'd rather find out that she doesn't love me than not know at all,'_ thought Ian. Amy punched in the numbers just a few seconds quicker than Ian. Ian's hands were shaking as he tried to punch in the numbers. He wasn't quite sober yet. While he was pressing the numbers, the phone rang.

**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I **

**Need you now **

**And I said I wouldn't call **

**But I'm a little drunk and I need you now **

**And I don't know how I can do without **

**I just need you now **

**I just need you now **

Ian answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ian, it's Amy."

Ian was shocked. "Ian, are you there?"

"Yes," Ian replied quietly.

"I miss you, Ian. I'm all alone and I need you now," Amy felt her voice cracking. "Look, I know we promised not to speak to each other again, but I need you and I want to know if you need me too." On the other side of the world, Ian smiled.

There was a momentary silence.

"I miss you too, Amy. I haven't been the same ever since we parted. Ever since we broke up, I've been a little drunk. Not Alcoholics Anonymous drunk but a tad drunk. I take a few shots a day to ease my pain." Ian felt tears in his eyes. "Amy, I need you now. I'm going to move back to Boston ASAP." In Boston, Amy smiled.

After hours of talking, Amy decided it was time to hang up. "I love you Ian."

"I love you too, Amy."

**Oh baby I need you now**

**LA FIN**

**Sappy, eh? Yeah, I know. Anyway, does anyone watch Glee??????? IT'S THE AWESOMEST SHOW EVER (except for 30 Rock)!!!!!! Also, does anyone do DI??????**

**P.S. For anyone who goes on their 39 Clues account and can't figure out the mask thing the hidden clues are:**

**1. GM**

**2. BECAUSE IT'S THERE**

**3. HENRY**

**Ok. I'm done. TTFN!**


End file.
